Rivals as Bed Partners
by Smokes
Summary: Harry and Draco have a peculiar romantic relationship, complete with rules to govern them. But a little bit of drink and an ex-boyfriend changes everything. Set during seventh year at Hogwarts.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: It is with regret that I announce that I do not own the Harry Potter characters.**

**Author's notes: This will be a two part story with several instances of male love and lots of coarse language. So, if it's not your cup of tea...don't drink it.**

* * *

Harry sighed profoundly in satisfaction as he pulled up and zipped his trousers.

"God, you can really blow a fucking load sometimes."

"Yeah, well…I've had a stressful day." Harry said as he reached for the waistband of Draco's trousers.

Draco backed away and motioned toward his left hand and the front of his own trousers where evidence of Harry's pleasure was beginning to stain. "No. I've got your shit all over me." Draco commented before waving his wand efficiently and muttering cleaning spells. Harry watched Draco with a lopsided grin. Once his tasks were completed, he turned back to Harry with a sneer.

"Finished?" Harry said amused.

"I think so." Draco snapped and checked himself over once more. Then he meticulously straightened his robes.

"Come here then." Harry said in his best come hither voice in an attempt to excite Draco further. Harry really wanted to touch him, to bring him off and watch his face contort in pleasure. Harry would never tire of seeing Draco in such a position as the brink of orgasm.

"No, just forget it." Draco turned and began walking out of the abandoned classroom they were currently hiding in.

"You're going to leave? You don't want to get off?" Harry's voice depicted his bewilderment. He'd just received the best hand job yet and he wasn't even going to be able to return the favor. He quickly glanced at his wristwatch. "We've still got fifteen minutes before class."

"Getting Potter slime all over my custom tailored robes has kind of killed my libido."

"Right. I'm so sure you find me disgusting. That must be why you normally go down on me every chance you get."

"Fuck you." Draco left without sparing a glance in Harry's direction.

"No. Fuck you!" Harry's yell reverberated within the empty room.

Draco heard it as he stomped through the hallway. Upon reaching the stairs, he ran. By the time he reached the astronomy tower, he was completely out of breath. And annoyed with himself. His erection was uncomfortable and he had to carefully adjust his robes before entering.

Why, oh god, did he storm out on Harry before getting release. He knew why. Harry was getting weird and trying to bend the rules. Harry had actually tried to engage in kissing not twenty minutes ago while he was being pleasured by Draco's skilled fingers and hand. Draco, thankfully, dodged it in time and all Harry received was the bottom of his ear.

Three months ago, when they had began their relationship, if one could even call it as such, Draco had explicitly ruled out kissing, hugging, cuddling, and any other romantic or intimate nonsense. They were to use each other for one specific purpose only. Sexual gratification. That was it. They weren't dating and never would, of course. They still couldn't stand each other and it was impossible to ask that either one tolerate the other for more than the time it takes to have an orgasm. As evidenced by recent proceedings.

That first night still amazed Draco tremendously. He and Harry had run into each other in an empty corridor, both late for astronomy. They'd crashed into each other as Harry had turned a sharp corner. Both fell to the ground in crumpled heap, limbs intertwining. Verbal insults were thrown as well as several shoves and pulls to eradicate themselves of each other.

Draco's groin had accidentally come into contact with Harry's and he'd felt the hardness. Harry had gotten hard as a rock while wrestling with Draco. Intrigued and somewhat aroused himself, Draco had experimented by rutting slight against Harry. Harry's gasped in horror and tried to push Draco off but his eyes betrayed him. He was excited, Draco was able to tell. Fortunately, Harry employed very little of his strength and Draco was able to do it again, eliciting a moan from his own throat. They both stilled for a moment until Harry had evidently made up his mind. Harry took charge and flipped them over until Draco was under him. They had rutted against each other wildly until they'd both reached completion.

Draco reflected on what a mess it had caused in their trousers as he sighed heavily and fell into his chair beside Blaise in the astronomy tower. They'd left without saying a word to each other. Draco never expected it to happen again. Until Harry accosted him a couple of days later. They had full out sex in the room of requirement that day. It was the first of numerous days to come.

"Its ridiculous to have class at night." Draco muttered trying to bring himself back into the present and stop reminiscing about his first encounters with Harry.

"Draco, how exactly are we supposed to see the stars at noon?" Blaise inquired with a chuckle.

Draco shook his head and said nothing. He did mourn two free evenings a week. And he despised star-gazing. It was as worthless as divination.

His head snapped up when the door opened again, involuntarily searching for Harry. Said person stumbled into the room, having got his robe caught in the entryway, and sought his own chair beside the weasel. Harry threw his books down to the floor and glanced in Draco's direction. As if on cue, Draco glared at him and provided a crude hand gesture. Harry's eyes narrowed and turned to Ron in an obvious attempt to ignore Draco.

"Uh…did you guys have a fight or something?" Blaise glanced back and forth between Harry and Draco.

"When are we not in a fight? Its Potter." Draco crossed his arms of over his chest.

"Yeah, you're always fighting publicly but…you know what I mean." Blaise whispered conspiratorially.

Draco grunted and leaned in close to his best mate speaking so quietly that only he could hear. "Do I really have to go over this again. We're not dating Blaise. We don't walk around the lake holding hands and sharing ice cream sundaes. We fuck. And we fight. That's it."

Blaise grinned his infamous 'I know something you don't know' grin and said, "If you say so."

* * *

They were talking about him, Harry could tell by the way Blaise kept shooting glances in his direction. He was trying to ignore Draco but really, it was impossible. Draco occupied his thoughts far more often than strictly necessary. He couldn't spend enough time with Draco, be it alone in an abandoned room or in class, and when they were apart, he could hardly concentrate on anything else. Not they talked really or spent quality time together. But the fact of the matter was that being near Draco was addictive.

Harry looked over to Draco and Blaise once again. Their whispering came to a halt with a scowl from Draco. Blaise, however, was grinning. Harry wondered again what they'd been saying. It was about him, he just knew it. Something amusing to Blaise, that was for sure. Probably making fun of him. Harry mentally laughed, if only Hermione were there to witness his paranoia.

Blaise and Hermione were the only two people who knew about Harry and Draco's affair. They weren't told by any means, it was a complete accident. A humiliating accident.

Harry remembered the night that occurred almost two months ago with certain clarity. They'd been having sex. He'd just finished roughly pounding Draco into an old teacher's desk that smelled of rotten wood and dust, their screams of pleasure of having just receded. The door flew open without any warning just as Harry withdrew from Draco's body. Hermione and Blaise stood stock still in the middle of the threshold.

"Get out!" Draco had shouted harshly and began to search for his clothes while Harry moved not a muscle. He was too surprised and embarrassed. He felt frozen. Almost immediately, Hermione squealed and ran from the room. Blaise, however, watched as Draco pulled on his trousers, with wide eyes and largest smirk Harry had ever seen.

"Blaise. You have two seconds to get the fuck out of here." Draco warned in an wintry voice as he threw Harry his own trousers. Blaise's smile faded but he winked at Harry regardless before leaving.

After they'd dressed, they had a huge fight. Draco had wanted to perform a memory charm on Blaise and Hermione. Harry had adamantly refused. Harry still wasn't sure if he'd ever said so many obscenities in once conversation as he did that night. He knew that Draco brought out the worst in him. But he didn't care. He couldn't end his affair with Draco no matter how many insults, curses, and bad deeds Draco engaged in. Harry knew he was pathetic. It want without saying.

They didn't get together again for over a week though. Unsurprisingly, it was Harry who'd broken down and buttonholed Draco before breakfast one morning. One could only have so many erotic dreams about a regal, grey eyed blonde god before needing to fulfill them.

In the aftermath of the next day, he'd had confronted Hermione about what she'd seen. She apologized profusely for walking on such a private moment. Hermione had claimed that she thought it was odd that there was such a powerful locking charm on what was supposed to be an abandoned classroom. She had argued that she and Blaise had an official responsibility as seventh year head girl and head boy to break said charm and investigate. She was concerned but didn't lecture and promised to not tell a soul and to Harry's knowledge, she'd kept said promise.

The odd thing was that Blaise remembered the incident, Draco had finally caved on the memory charm, but had not relayed it anyone. What was more odd, was that he didn't even bother to take the piss out of Harry and he was friendly now to Harry and his friends. Ron had actually taken a liking to Blaise, a situation that Harry and Hermione were still in awe of. Harry suspected that Blaise may have done better as a Hufflepuff. His loyalty to Draco was outstanding. Seriously, who had ever heard of a trustworthy slytherin?

Ron's voice interrupted his musing and he reluctantly found himself back in the present. In astronomy class.

"What Ron?"

Ron laughed amused at Harry's incoherent expression. Ron had been teasing Harry for weeks now about his ability to daydream at the most inopportune moments.

"We're supposed to head outside. Stars. You know, the reason we're here."

"Yeah, alright." Harry replied with a grin.

* * *

Draco had just about lost his mind. Between studying for newts, quidditch, and Pansy's incessant pleas for him to take her to one of the seventh year weekend parties, he worried for his sanity. Draco had been out of the closet since his fifth year and had openly dated two older slytherin blokes within these past two years. Yet, as soon as he broke up with somebody and announced his single hood, Pansy was all over him like the cheap slut she was.

"Draco? You haven't answered me yet." Pansy batted her eyelashes in an obvious attempt at being sexy.

"If I say yes," Draco began slowly and watched as her eyes widened and twinkled, "then will you leave me alone for the rest of the year. No more date requests?"

Pansy's eyebrows furrowed as she transparently contemplated and weighed her options. "Okay." She finally said, sounding a bit unsure. The rest of the year was quite an achievement and Draco was quite astonished that she'd actually accepted the terms. He smiled before plopping a forkful of salad into his mouth.

He relished the few moments of silence wherein Pansy gossiped with Bullstrode and Blaise was eating at lighting speed in order to make to detention. Detention that he'd received unfairly by Professor Snape just that morning. He briefly allowed himself to look toward the Gryffindor table. Huh. Harry wasn't there yet. He glanced toward the entrance and frowned.

Harry strolled into the Great Hall trailed by Granger and the weasel. They were laughing loudly, probably about something mundane or asinine. Its not like any of the three of them were actually witty.

Harry looked really good. His shirt sleeves were rolled up to the elbows and his tie was slightly askew. And his hair was as messy as ever. He looked like he'd just been shagged. Draco had to restrain himself from licking his lips. They'd not met for several days and Draco had been secretly waiting for Harry to make the first move . Usually it was Harry who asked to meet and usually it was Harry that caved after a fight.

God, he was seriously loathe to admit it. But he was going to have to cave. He needed to see Harry. Draco glanced in his direction again and noticed that Harry was still laughing. He wasn't stressed and miserable like Draco. He wasn't sure waiting for Harry was the brightest of ideas. Draco huffed and let the great hall without finishing his meal.

Draco ambled down the corridor until he reached the men's restroom and made to wait. He leaned against the cool stone wall and examined his fingernails. He was in serious need of manicure.

He didn't have to wait more than twenty minutes before he heard the annoying sounds of the perfect trio. Their trek back to the tower brought them straight past Draco. As they approached, he noticed Harry look at him quizzically. He inclined his head ever so slightly toward the bathroom door and Harry's eyebrows shot up comically.

"Are you lost Malfoy. Shouldn't you be slumming it in the dungeons with the other snakes and rats?"

"Your wit astounds me Weasley. Honestly" Draco deadpanned and with one last glance at Harry, disappeared into the restroom. He registered Harry's voice outside the door claiming to have forgotten a textbook in the Great Hall and that he'd catch up with them. Draco rolled his eyes as he heard Ron protest, saying that they'd wait. Eventually, Granger took a stand and demanded that they go on. She must have gotten through to Ron because a moment later Harry entered, a guarded expression on his face.

"What?" Harry inquired and Draco had to roll his eyes again.

"What do you mean what? What do you think, idiot." Draco couldn't look Harry in the eyes. He really didn't want to see his expression at all. It wasn't like him to proposition Harry for sex and they both knew it. "Don't be a pest."

He heard movement and looked up to see Harry had moved into one of the stalls and was holding the door open in invitation.

Thankfully, Harry didn't say another word, he set right to work at unbuttoning Draco's trousers and lowering them enough to pull out Draco's appendage. Harry grasped his it and tugged slowly, watching it harden further under his touch. Draco carefully kept his breathing in check. Harry usually berated him for being too loud, whenever they were together without a silencing charm.

Harry always worried about being caught. It had happened before so his fears weren't exactly unfounded. As Harry's hand moved more quickly, Draco began to buck. He closed his eyes as he usually did upon reaching release and let go. He came in Harry's hand, recovered, and eventually pulled up his trousers, and still Harry never said a word.

Draco watched as Harry wiped his hand with a tissue instead of spelling himself clean before he tried to shove past.

"Are you leaving?" Draco questioned. Shit. He supposed this was going to be some kind of payback for last time.

"I owed you."

"Doesn't matter." Draco said rudely as he grabbed Harry by the shoulders and switched their positions. Draco dropped to his knees instantly reaching for the waistband of Harry's own trousers. He pulled them completely down so that they pooled around Harry's ankles.

"Not in here. We can't go that far. Somebody might come in." Harry panicked and reached for Draco to pull him back up.

"What's difference really?" Draco argued. "We're still in a stall together," he continued and watched as Harry decided. After a few seconds he nodded and Draco got back into action.

A quick hand job wasn't going to be enough for him right now. It'd been a while since they'd had the time to do more than a quick hand job. He wanted to taste Harry. Harry was delicious and Draco sighed internally in anticipation.

He smiled when he saw that Harry was already hard and ready. He licked Harry's erection thoroughly before sucking gently on the tip. Harry shuddered and moaned audibly. Draco swirled his tongue for a few moments to tease before finally engulfing the entire member. Harry slammed his head against the stall door and swore as he threaded his fingers in Draco's hair.

It wasn't long before Draco had to restrain Harry's hips to prevent him from bucking. Harry cried out suddenly and poured himself down Draco's throat. Draco continued to suck and lick gently until he'd cleaned Harry. Delectable.

"Okay. Stop" Harry panted, shoving Draco's head away. He was so sensitive that Draco's ministrations were about to become painful.

Draco climbed back to his feet as Harry fastened himself up. Their eyes met and Harry smiled smugly at Draco.

"What?" Draco barked, irritated at Harry's expression.

"You know what." Harry said vaguely. Draco was puzzled for only a second until their last meeting dawned on him. The meeting wherein Draco called Harry disgusting. And now he'd just sucked him dry. And enjoyed it. A lot.

"Don't say a fucking word." Draco ordered angrily.

"Wasn't gonna." Harry said laughingly as he left the bathroom.

* * *

Harry was in an excellent mood the next day. Ron and Hermione had inevitably noticed.

"Why are you so chipper?" Ron questioned as the three of them made their way to breakfast.

"No reason." Harry replied knowing that his grin probably appeared goofy but he couldn't be bothered to care.

"There's always a reason. Took you long enough to come back to the tower last night." Ron observed, atypical of him. "Are you seeing somebody?"

Harry was taken aback for a minute. He exchanged an amused glance with Hermione. "No, not really."

"There's a lot of cute guys in this school." Ron said offhandedly as they entered the Great Hall.

"Are there?" Harry laughed.

"Cute guys? Ronald, do you have something you want to tell me?" Hermione dissolved into a fit of giggles.

"Ha ha. No, you're definitely my type." Ron said they clambered onto the Gryffindor benches. He kissed Hermione briefly on the mouth to illustrate his point.

"No making out while I eat, please."

"Seriously. I'm just saying that you've not seen anybody since Oliver and that was over the summer." Ron said, turning back to face Harry. Oliver Wood had been Harry's first relationship. He'd actually announced his sexual orientation after a romp with Oliver under his invisibility cloak in the Weasley's back yard.

"Yeah. I know." Harry squirmed uncomfortably. It was funny at first but Ron was about to get too serious. He hated lying to Ron.

"Not everybody has to be paired off, Ron." Hermione came to Harry's rescue.

"Yeah, just because you two are an item. I don't mind being single."

"Okay. I get the point. I'll shut up." Ron grinned and placed both hands in the air as a submissive gesture.

The tucked into their food with gusto before a grueling day of classes and NEWT studying. Harry looked up just in time to see Blaise and Draco enter.

"Hey Ron, didn't you need to borrow Blaise's notes for something?"

"Oh yeah." Ron glanced toward the Slytherin table and waved Blaise over before he could properly sit down. He rushed right over. "Hey guys, what's up?"

While Ron and Blaise were busy exchanging pleasantries and class notes, Harry pulled out a small piece of parchment from his bag and subtly dropped it onto the floor.

"Blaise, you dropped something." Harry stated motioning toward the parchment.

"I did? That's funny, I didn't think I had-" He began but realization struck with one momentary look at Harry's face.

"Maybe its not yours." Ron said before reaching for said parchment.

"No, I just remembered. It's mine." Blaise said and quickly bent down, snatching up the note.

Harry breathed a sigh of relief. Why must he do stupid things like that. He should've just sent Draco an owl. Apparently intelligence wasn't his strong suit. He watched out of the corner of his eye as Blaise made his way to the Slytherin and plopped down in his usual position at Draco's side.

"Morning." Blaise greeted Draco. Draco nodded his head slightly which was about as lively as he got before classes. Draco took a large gulp of his coffee, which was beginning to turn cool and watched Blaise unfold a piece of parchment, chuckle, and then drop it into Draco's hand.

"What's this?" Draco inquired as he opened the object.

"Room of requirement, tonight at nine." Blaise whispered in a theatrical tone before continuing normally. "It's not signed but I'm assuming you can figure it out."

Draco shook his head to and fro. "Yeah. I think I can handle it." Blaise laughed which garnered the attention of a few of the Slytherins. They stared in interest, wanting in on the joke. "Oh, sod off." Draco said rudely and they turned away in a huff.

"Why in gods name didn't he just send an owl like normal."

"Don't know."

"And he had you to pass it to me. What is this? Primary School?" Draco feigned annoyance but knew it probably wouldn't fly. At least not with Blaise. Secretly, he was pleased to hear from Harry. And both he and Blaise knew it.

"Draco Malfoy!" Blaise sounded scandalized. "Primary School? You've been reading my muggle studies text books again, haven't you?!"

"Just one." Draco grumbled and busied himself with pouring more coffee into his cup. Damn, stuff was ice cold now.

* * *

Harry was evidently studying when Draco entered the room of requirement that night. There were texts and papers strewn about in chaotic unorganized heaps. And he noticed upon closer inspection, ink stains on Harry's hands.

Draco cleared his throat to alert Harry to his presence. Harry looked up briefly and muttered a polite "hey."

"Hey." Draco repeated and stared at Harry until he looked up again. "I'm working on the transfiguration essay due tomorrow. It's complete shite. I've re-written it twice."

Draco chose not to respond and began taking off his robes.

"Have you finished yours?"

"Yes." Draco responded and tossed his robes to the couch beside Harry.

"When?"

"This afternoon." Draco sighed and slipped out of his shoes.

"Hermione and I are going to Hogsmeade after class tomorrow to get some new quills?" Harry said as he closed his text and shuffled some papers around. Once again Draco didn't respond and began unbuttoning his shirt. "You know, I was thinking-" Harry began but Draco cut him off.

"Seriously? You're seriously wanting to talk to me?" Draco's facial expression displayed his displeasure.

Harry frowned and threw his papers to the floor. "I guess not."

Draco rolled his eyes and finished pulling off his shirt. Just as he reached for the button to his trousers, he realized that Harry had yet to move. He was just sitting there on the couch and staring.

"What? Are you going to fuck me with your clothes on?" Draco questioned, he was getting agitated. He turned away from Harry and fussily disposed of his trousers.

"No. I'm not." Harry said and stood quickly and began his own disrobement.

A few moments later, he approached Draco and reached out to tug on Draco's pants. "It seems unfair that now I'm naked and you've left your pants on."

Draco huffed as if put out but allowed Harry to pull them down to his ankles. He stepped out of them with one foot and then the other.

Once Harry was upright again, Draco reached and began fisting the burgeoning erection before him. Harry, in turn, worked on Draco.

"Have you got the lube?" Draco inquired through his labored breathing. God, he loved it when Harry touched him that way. Simplistic but perfectly timed tugs.

"Yeah." Harry bent to retrieve it from his discarded robes and handed it to Draco who immediately opened the cap and poured a large amount onto his hand. He worked the gel onto Harry's erection thoroughly before handing it back to Harry and parading to the bed. He positioned himself on his hands and knees and waited for Harry to prepare him.

Harry's wet fingers worked miracles at stretching and pleasuring, Draco reflected a few moments later as Harry aligned himself to enter Draco's writhing body. And this was even better, he thought as Harry was fully sheathed.

Their tempo was fast as usual and before Draco expected it, he came onto the sheets beneath him. Seconds later, Harry cried out as he emptied himself into Draco's body.

They dressed side by side, arms occasionally touching. Draco wasn't positive that every time was an accident. Harry was keeping himself in close proximity much to Draco's dismay. They were finished. There was no reason to keep touching.

Their eyes met briefly and Draco saw a epigrammatic twinkle. Harry leaned forward rather quickly and brushed his lips against Draco's, catching him off balance. Draco pulled away as if burned and gasped. "No. You…just no. We've talked about this."

"We've haven't actually. You told me not to do it. There's a difference." Harry yanked his shirt on and sloppily buttoned it, leaving it completely out of order. It looked ridiculous. But sexy, Draco had to admit.

"So?"

"So? I'm fucking sick of you always telling me what I can and cannot do. I'm not a child, Draco." The elevation in Harry's voice rose. Ah, here comes another fight.

"First of all, I've never given you permission to call me by my first name, so don't. And second, I don't tell you what to do." If Harry's expression was any indication, he was getting angrier by the second.

"You just did!" Harry finally broke out into a yell.

"You're not getting it, are you?" Draco inquired, his voice falsely composed.

"What? That you're a bastard that has to have everything his way or else?!"

"NO KISSING! Why haven't you gotten that through your thick head?! You're not my boyfriend. You're my fucking dildo!" Draco screamed, tired of masking calm.

Harry saw red. It was certain by the way his fists clenched at his sides. And if that wasn't enough of a giveaway, Draco's sore lip was.

"You hit me!" Draco shouted the obvious and resisted the urge to hit him back. Or at the very least, kick him in the balls. But, it would by no means be a fair fight. Harry was larger and much stronger than Draco. And they both knew it.

"You deserved it!" Harry screamed as he threw on his robes and gathered his textbooks.

"You are absolutely infuriating." Draco watched as Harry stalked to the door.

"Yeah, well that makes two of us." And he left, leaving Draco half dressed, standing in the middle of the room of requirement.

* * *

Draco's words echoed in Harry's head throughout his entire trek back to Gryffindor tower. Sure he knew how Draco thought of him but it was gut-wrenching to hear nonetheless. For somebody with appropriate societal manners and classic elegance, Draco could be crass and dirty sometimes. Harry liked Draco, he liked him a lot, however, it was obviously not reciprocated.

People tend to purposefully injure each other during verbal sparing matches and tonight was no different. Harry was hurt. And angry. He wasn't exactly sure which emotion was more dominant.

He stomped into the common room and found it empty save Hermione, who was diligently studying. Probably for an exam the following month. For the millionth time, Harry admired her scholastic ability.

"Hi," She said upon seeing him. Harry grunted and brushed passed her.

"Hey…what's with the attitude?"

Harry paused and turned around to face her, suddenly feeling and looking sheepish. "Sorry, I'm not in a good mood."

"Well, that's clear. What happened?"

Harry sighed and plopped down on the couch next to her armchair and relayed the evening's events.

"He's such an arsehole. I really don't know why you put up with him." Hermione clicked her tongue.

"Because he's hot as hell…and the sex is…well…incredible." Harry finally put his thoughts together.

Hermione frowned. "But you deserve better Harry. What about Oliver?'

"What about Oliver?" Harry was suspicious. She knew something. He could tell.

She re-adjusted her position on the chair, bringing her legs up to her chin and hugging them. "I know Oliver wants to get back together with you."

Harry huffed, "And how exactly do you know that? Have you spoken to him or something? I didn't know you two were friends."

"No. I read the last owl he sent you." Hermione said uncomfortably and had the decency to at least look ashamed. Harry grimaced, at a loss for words. "Over your shoulder," she added as an afterthought.

Harry decided not to berate her for inserting herself into his business. She always had his best interests at heart and usually good advice, which more often that not Harry didn't follow and later wished he had.

"Well…I wrote him back. He's a great guy but…its not right. We don't make that great of a couple."

"And you and Malfoy do?" Hermione grunted.

"We might…as soon as he gets his head out of his own arse."

"No Harry! Oh god!" Hermione groaned and Harry raised both eyebrows inquisitively.

"You really like him. I knew it. He's not going to change Harry. He's not all of sudden going to decide to date you."

"It's not like he usually sleeps around, you know. He dated that Slytherin bloke most of last year."

"Yes Harry, but the operative word is Slytherin. Not Gryffindor. And certainly not Harry Bloody Potter."

Harry was stunned at her criticism and use of his name. He frowned deeply. "Thanks Hermione," his voice was cool.

"I'm sorry. I don't mean to be so harsh. But you know what I'm talking about." Harry nodded in agreement and sighed dramatically.

"Unfortunately, I do."

* * *

"Have I completely lost my mind or is Finnigan flirting with Potter?" Blaise tracked his statement with a deep chuckle. Draco's head snapped up instantly from his potions notes and followed Blaise's gaze to the Gryffindor table.

"No fucking way." Draco was appalled. "Thought he was straight." Seamus was in fact flirting with Harry, or so it seemed. Draco watched as Seamus fiddled with a few strands of Harry's hair before whispering something into his ear.

"As we all did." Blaise said laughingly.

"No fucking way." Draco repeated himself dumbly.

"Potter looks uncomfortable." They watched as Seamus laid his hand on Harry's forearm and squeezed. Harry subtly put a little distance between them and glanced around the table, finally making eye contact with Hermione.

"That, he does." Draco couldn't prevent the smile that graced his lips and the pleasure in his voice. "I know that look, he's appealing to Granger for assistance."

"Strange, that."

"What's strange?" Draco asked, still staring at Harry.

"That you know what kind of look Potter's giving off."

"Shut up." Draco snapped. Blaise ignored it.

"Ron seems gleeful however. I'm betting he's trying to set them up." Blaise observed.

"Probably. Potter said that Ron's been hassling him about his love life." Draco said distractedly as he watched the train wreck of a prelude to a seduction scene.

"You've been talking about that kind of stuff?" Blaise asked nonchalantly but Draco knew that he had to phrase his answer just right to avoid more questions. He could dig himself into a hole fast.

"He mentioned it briefly last night. There really wasn't time for much talking."

"Hmm," Blaise nodded in understanding and Draco thought about the night before as he watched Seamus embrace his inner queen and shamelessly flirt with Harry.

The thing that stood out the most in Draco's opinion was that they didn't fight. They'd actually seen each other, had sex, and still not fought. It was a rare occurrence when that happened. He had assumed that Harry would be still fuming from their argument, wherein Harry punched him, the week before but alas, Draco received an owl yesterday afternoon. They met in their favorite unused classroom and romped themselves stupid, releasing a great deal of aggression.

Draco secretly wondered if part of Harry's tension had to do with him. Harry was getting more anomalous by the week actually. He consistently tried to engage Draco in conversation. And the kissing thing. Draco didn't know what he was going to do about Harry. They had conversed the night before for almost an hour. Draco had allowed it, part out of boredom. There was nothing to do once he got back to his dorm. And mostly because of curiosity. He didn't know why but he was starting to get curious about what Harry had to say. Which was frightening.

"What are you wearing tonight Draco?" Pansy plopped down in front of him, distracting him from his mental wonderings and cut of his line of sight to Potter.

"Haven't thought about it." Draco growled.

"What's tonight?" Blaise questioned them both.

"The party in Gryffindor tower, of course." Pansy laughed.

"And you're going?" Blaise inquired and Draco nodded.

"As my date!" Pansy proudly announced.

"Can I go?" Blaise batted his eyelashes in impersonation of Pansy. She didn't catch on of course, being dumber than a box of rocks. Draco did and hid his laughter behind his water goblet.

"Sure. Every seventh year is invited," she giggled.

"Right, I'll be there." Draco shot Blaise an incredulous look as Pansy was distracted into conversation with one of her dorm mates.

"Now, tell me. Why in the hell do you want to go this travesty of a social event." Draco questioned, at a loss for why Blaise was entertaining the idea of going. "We normally avoid these things like a new age plague."

Blaise laughed loudly. "Well, that's just it. Who will I hang out with if you're going? Who's going to sit around and make fun of the masses with me?"

Draco knew his best friend well. And that wasn't an honest answer. Both of his eyebrows rose in casual elegance. "What's the real reason?"

"You and Potter in the same room all night with dancing, alcohol, and Seamus Finnigan. It's bound to be more entertaining than a quidditch match."

* * *

Harry tried in vain to rid himself of Seamus. He couldn't get a moments peace. It was already written in the stars that he was going to have to kill Ron. Seamus had only been out of the cliché closet for a couple of weeks and since that time, Ron had been slowly encouraging him to go after Harry. Hermione had informed him of this fact after lunch and made him promise not to be angry with Ron. He thought he was doing something good for his friends. What a load of shit.

"So, will you go as my date tonight?" Seamus finally asked the question that Harry had been dreading all afternoon.

"No, Seamus. I'm going stag."

"Why?"

"I don't want to go out with you Seamus. I'm not interested in anything more than friendship." Harry said for what felt like the tenth time that day. Seamus's face fell but he knew it wouldn't last. He be back to hitting on Harry before the hour was up.

"What do we have here? Hogwarts newest resident couple?" Draco's voice sounded from behind them. Harry and Seamus turned and watched as Blaise and Draco approached, identical sneers on their faces.

"We're not a couple." Harry protested much to Draco and Blaise's amusement.

"But we do have a new poof, correct?" Draco said eyeing Seamus.

"So what?" Seamus croaked. He sounded a little uneasy. Harry supposed that Draco did that to people.

"Why don't you go back to the tower without me." Harry stated, with an edge to his voice that left Seamus with no objections. He trotted off a bit disgruntled.

"Can't you have a little more consideration for others?" Harry said once Seamus was out of ear shot.

"Not really, no." Draco answered as Blaise began inching away slowly.

"God, you're such a jerk."

"Yes, and you embody everything that's honest, noble, and just in this world." Draco said scathingly.

"Fuck you."

"Well…that's usually the general idea, isn't it. You fucking me, that is." Draco retorted.

Blaise cleared his throat. "I'll just…yeah," he said glancing at the two of them scowling at each other. He then fled down the nearest flight of stairs.

"Yeah. And I will tonight after the party. Meet in the room of requirement after it's over." Harry was sickened with himself. He still desired Draco no matter how many rude comments or insults were thrown. He'd take Draco right in the hallway if it was possible. He got hard just thinking about it.

"Fine." Draco barked, secretly pleased.

"That's is…if you can get out of Pansy's clutches." Harry genuinely laughed.

"I'd rather be a hetero for the night than stick my dick in Finnegan. That's just disgusting." Draco shivered involuntarily.

Harry ignored the comment. "She's told the entire school by the way."

"I figured."

"Harry! There you are. Where'd Seamus go?" Ron sounded as he and Hermione came out of the Great Hall and started down the corridor.

"Malfoy." Hermione greeted him while Ron shot glares in his direction.

"Granger, Weasley." Draco greeted curtly and took off toward the dungeons.

"Were you talking to the ferret?" Ron asked, looking confused.

"No. Verbally abusing each other is more like it. Lets get going."

They walked back to their dorms conversing about the evening's festivities. As soon as they entered the common room, however, Harry was shocked into silence.

"Oh. My. God." Hermione muttered from beside him.

"Harry!"

"Oliver, what are you doing here?!" Harry felt like he was going to pass out. Surely this really wasn't happening to him.

"I was asked to referee the quidditch match tomorrow afternoon. I came early so that I could see you. Dumbledore's letting me stay in a vacant teacher's suite." Oliver blathered in his excitement. He then proceeded to pull Harry into a colossal hug before properly greeting Ron and Hermione.

"This is great!" Ron said enthusiastically. "We've having a party tonight. You'll come, yeah?"

"Of course." Oliver said, eyes turning back to Harry. "I'm only here for tonight. I want to spend as much time together as possible."

Harry glanced at Hermione pleadingly but she bit her lip in answer. She didn't know what to do. Just great.

"Ron, lets leave them alone for a bit." Hermione tugged Ron up the stairs to the boys dormitory, leaving him to deal with Oliver alone.

Oliver leant in for a kiss and Harry turned his head, leaving him only with cheek. "Didn't you get my letter?"

"Yeah. I did." Oliver frowned. "But I thought you'd change your mind if you saw me in person."

"I'm not going to change my mind." Harry said softly. What was with today. He'd went months with nobody being interested and now he's had to turn down two blokes in one day. He briefly wondered it he was caught in some kind of parallel universe.

"We'll work on it." Oliver said and pulled Harry to the nearest couch. Lord, he was just as thick headed as Seamus. This was going to be a long night. He couldn't until it was over and he was able to sneak away and see Draco.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Still have not figured out a way to own them.**

**Author's note: Here is the second half of this story. Thanks to everybody for reading. **

* * *

Pansy hurried down the stairs and practically ran into Draco. "Why are you rushing about?"

"I'm late…I was supposed to help Brown set up for the party half an hour ago." Pansy ran both of her hands through her hair.

"I'm not going any earlier than I have to." Draco warned. He was still disgusted with himself that he'd told her he would go in the first place. It would be a miracle if he made it through the night without bodily injuring somebody or something.

"I know that silly. Meet me there at seven." Pansy lifted herself onto her toes and kissed Draco on the lips. He shivered but not in a good way. Her lips were little and way too feminine. Now, he would have to scrub his mouth with soap and brush his teeth again.

"Yeah. I'll go with Blaise."

Much to Draco's dismay and Blaise's amusement, the first person they saw upon entering Gryffindor tower was Harry. Typically this would not have been a bad thing, but on this night Harry was dancing sensuously in the arms of Oliver Wood.

"Oh hell." Draco exclaimed while Blaise openly laughed.

"Isn't that Oliver Wood?" Blaise asked and Draco nodded.

"I heard a rumor that he and Harry were…"

"Yes, they were. What in gods name is he doing here?" Draco asked rhetorically.

"I don't know but I do think that he's going to ruin your plans for later."

They watched as Harry's hands slid down Oliver's back to grasp his hips as they swayed to the music. Draco watched Oliver smile and lean down to whisper something into Harry's ear, causing him to laugh. Draco had to restrain the urge to step between them and challenge Oliver to a duel.

"Draco, you're here!" Pansy gushed excitedly as she made her way through the crowd.

"I said I would be." Pansy smiled at his affirmation and tugged on his hand. "Lets dance!"

"Lets not and say we did." Draco said evenly and seriously. Pansy's face fell.

"Some date you are." Blaise remarked under his breath and Draco glared at him.

"Lets just have a drink first." Draco negotiated and allowed Pansy to lead him to the drinks table.

"You coming?" Draco called out to Blaise over his shoulder.

"Um, no. I think I'll look for somebody better to hang out with."

"Funny." Draco rolled his eyes.

Drink in hand, Draco secluded he and Pansy to a private corner and scrutinized the proceedings. He'd rather be anywhere else than one of the stupid seventh year parties. He hated them, everything about them. He hated the loud irritating music, paper decorations, and the uncoordinated dancing attempts of drunk and tipsy teenagers.

He pointedly ignored the now still figures of Harry and Oliver. They were chatting with Brown, Thomas and Finnigan. Ah, Gryffindors unite. It truly was a wretched and ugly sight.

"Pansy, darling?" Draco said flirtatiously, making a split second decision.

Pansy's attention was immediately focused on him, her smile wide. "Yes?"

"Could you put some liquor in this?" Draco handed her his cup of pumpkin juice. "I'm wonderfully comfortable where I am."

"Are you sure?" Pansy looked at him doubtfully.

"I'm sure. It's a party, right?" Draco sounded falsely enthusiastic even to his own ears but fortunately Pansy didn't catch on to how bored he actually was.

"Of course! "I'll be right back."

Draco couldn't stop it, his eyes sought Harry and Oliver. He spied on them for several minutes and contemplated their interactions. Admittedly, Harry didn't seem over the moon or anything for Oliver. Oliver, however, was a completely different story.

He watched as Oliver touched Harry again, this time on his shoulder. It was always something, arm around the waist, arm around the shoulders, a hand on the small of his back. Always touching him somewhere. Constant fucking touching and it was driving Draco crazy.

Draco realized that Oliver was a fit bloke. A Greek mythological statue brought to life was more like it. He watched as Oliver's muscles flexed as he moved and reached for his drink. Draco briefly wondered why in the hell Harry had broken up with him. Harry, while not as muscular as Oliver, was better looking though. He watched as Wood said something amusing and the group laughed. Harry smiled. Harry had a smile that could melt ice. Not that Draco wasn't on the receiving end of said smile often but he'd seen it before. Like now. The youngest Weasely accidentally bumped into him on her drunken walk across the room and he turned to talk to her. He faced Draco's direction so on impulse he stepped out of the darkened corner so that he could be seen. And seen he was. Harry looked startled for a second and then he grinned. He then winked causing Draco to smirk.

"Here you go." Pansy landed right in front of him and handed Draco back his cup, effectively ruining the moment he was privately having with Harry.

"Cheers." Draco said and drank half the cup in one gulp.

A little Less than an hour later and three spiked cups of pumpkin juice floating in his stomach, Draco had to admit that he was feeling pretty good. In a miserable kind of way. He'd watched Harry all the while, pointedly ignoring everything that Pansy said. And Harry had watched him. As much as good with Oliver permanently attached to Harry's person. Damn. Oliver Wood was seriously grating on his nerves.

He really needed to find somebody that he would actually enjoy talking to while in such a state as he was in. Somebody that he could talk about Harry with.

His eyes sought Blaise and found him on the other side of the room engaging himself in mock fighting with Weasley while Hermione laughed at them and rolled her eyes. Draco still couldn't comprehend how well the three of them got on. He knew that Blaise worked daily with Granger but he didn't see any reason as to why he was friends with Weasley, even if he was Granger's boyfriend. Blaise had even tried to get Draco to befriend the Weasel. Like that was ever going to happen.

Finally tiring of Pansy's incessant chatter and pleas to dance, for which Draco had no intention on complying, he headed over to where Blaise was chatting with Hermione and Ron.

"God! Why are you here?" Ron said distastefully.

"I don't want to be here anymore than you want me here, Weasel." Draco replied as he mentally scrutinized Ron. He wouldn't be that bad looking if it weren't for that hair. Draco shuddered at his own thoughts. He'd really had too much to drink if he was spending more a second's time thinking about Ronald Weasley.

"He came with Pansy, I think. It doesn't matter Ron, every seventh year was invited." Hermione intervened.

"Not by my choice. I wouldn't have let anybody from Slytherin come but Blaise if not for Dumbledore's stipulations." Ron huffed.

"What stipulations?" Draco inquired, swaying slightly. Blaise took notice of that and stepped closer to him.

"You've not been involved in any of these gatherings so you wouldn't know. Professor Dumbledore said that we couldn't have them if we excluded anybody." Hermione explained in her student voice.

Blaise leaned in close to Draco and took his cup, smelling it. He then chucked into the closest rubbish bin. Draco made a sound of disapproval before his face was framed by Blaise's large hands. Blaise was smelling his breath. Wonderful.

"You've been drinking. You don't drink." Blaise observed disbelievingly.

"Well, you can't exactly expect me to put up with that shit without fire whiskey, do you?" Draco said and inclined his head in Harry and Oliver's direction.

"What shit?" Ron demanded rudely. Hermione and Blaise exchanged concerned looks.

"Why the fuck is Wood here? He's not a student." Draco ignored Ron and questioned Hermione.

"Refereeing the match tomorrow." Hermione said at the same time that Ron said, "To see Harry, of course."

Draco laughed without humor. "Which is it?"

"Both actually." Hermione answered.

"Maybe I should go say hello!" Draco said a little too loudly. He began to move away but Blaise grabbed his arm forcefully and prevented it.

"Maybe we should leave?"

"No." Draco leaned into Blaise and rested his chin upon Blaise's shoulder, staring out at Harry and Oliver. "If Wood thinks-"

"Ron!" Hermione shouted suddenly causing Draco to stop mid sentence. "Get me a drink, would you?"

"Gladly." Ron smiled at her and scurried off.

"You were saying?" Blaise encouraged Draco to continue. Hermione frowned in displeasure.

"Wood can't have Potter back." Draco pouted and Blaise smiled.

"I don't think that's up to you, mate."

"Well…it should be." Draco stepped back and crossed his arms over his chest in a defensive manner.

"It should be…you can't be serious?" Hermione said incredulously.

"I am." Draco said and glanced in Harry's direction again.

"You should get him out of here before he does something he'll regret later." Hermione warned and Blaise nodded.

"Alright. Lets go." Blaise started to pull Draco toward the exit.

"No." He refused to budge. He wasn't going anywhere until he got laid. Wood needed to find somebody else. Draco refused to allow them to get back together. As if he could do anything about it but still. If they were back together, that would be the end of Draco. Potter was too righteous a Gryffindor to play around.

Draco made up his mind in a split second. He had to ask Potter what was going on.

"Potter!" Draco abruptly yelled out. Hermione squealed in an undignified manner as Blaise clapped his hand over Draco's mouth.

"What's wrong with you, idiot." Blaise said brusquely. Draco briefly wondered what he'd done. He just wanted to talk to Potter.

Harry turned around and raised an eyebrow. He shrugged out of Oliver's grip and started in their direction. Hermione shook her head and waved him off. He stopped and then shrugged before turning back to his group. Oliver glanced at Draco and then at Harry, who kept looking back over his shoulder. Oliver furrowed his eyebrows and slung his arm around Harry's shoulders once more.

"You want to talk to Harry, Draco?" Hermione said quietly but clearly as if she was talking to a child. Draco nodded animatedly. That was exactly what he wanted. Well, sort of. That and more.

"I've got a plan, okay." Hermione said to Blaise

"What do you want to do?"

"I'll sneak him upstairs." She said pointing at Draco, who swayed lifted his head off Blaise's shoulder, where it had fallen again, and sighed contentedly. He was going to get to see Harry. They'd never gotten together in either of their dorms before and enjoyed the possibility of it.

"And you go and get him and tell him what's going on and have him meet us there." She finished, nodding her head at Harry, who was openly staring in their direction, curiosity written all over his face.

"Okay."

"But you'll have to come up with something to tell Pansy. I really can't be bothered to care about her." Hermione said, rubbing her temples with her fingers.

"Sure thing. Draco, go with Hermione." Blaise encouragingly.

"You'll get Potter?" Draco asked hopeful.

"Yeah. Promise. Go on." Blaise's voice was soothing. He knew that he could count on Blaise. He wasn't his best mate for nothing.

Hermione and Blaise shared an anxious but amused look before going their separate ways.

* * *

Harry watched quizzically as Hermione ushered Draco into an alcove by the dorm entrance. She glanced around, obviously checking to see if anybody was looking. Only Harry was looking and she noticed. She gave him a tentative smile before shoving Draco up the stairs toward the boys dormitory. What the hell is that about. Harry had no more time to ponder her actions because Blaise tapped him on the shoulder.

"I really need to talk to you."

"Okay." Harry turned to face him fully and waited.

"Ah, alone would be better." Blaise said after Oliver glanced at them curiously.

"Sure." Harry replied before addressing Oliver and the rest of his friends.

"Alright…what's up? Where the hell did Draco and Hermione go." Harry interrogated once they were away from the crowd and hovering by the dorm entrance.

"What's up is that Draco is a little drunk and wants to see you. Hermione took him up to your room."

"Why my room?" Harry wrinkled his eyebrows.

"Well…we were afraid he was going to make a scene of some sort." Blaise said carefully.

"What kind of scene?"

"Not sure really. But I think he's jealous."

Harry's eyes widened, "Of what?"

Blaise glanced at Oliver and then turned back to Harry. He winked. "I'm sure you can figure that out for yourself."

"Oh."

"Yeah. He really hasn't left your side all night, has he?"

"I know. Trust me, I'm not pleased." Harry shook his head.

"That's not how it looks, Harry." Blaise said quietly. Harry frowned. He'd told Oliver that they were not going to get back together. That they could only be friends. And Oliver said that he understood but his actions were another matter altogether. He had found a way to always be touching Harry. And it was maddening. It hadn't been too terrible in the beginning when they'd danced. Harry loved to dance and he'd really gotten swept up in the moment. In hindsight, he realized that he may have accidentally encouraged Oliver. Because Oliver had not left him alone since.

"Its just that there's some history there…I don't want to hurt his feelings by being rude or too blunt." Harry worried his bottom lip.

"History." Blaise repeated. He then nodded and grinned before continuing. "Your present isn't very fond of your past right now."

"Is he really jealous?" Harry couldn't prevent a grin. It appeared on his face of its own volition.

Blaise laughed. "You're happy about that, aren't you?"

"Want me to lie?" Harry chuckled.

"No."

"I'm mad about him." Harry said more seriously.

"I already knew that. And he is mad about you. "I'm sure of it. Go talk to him. Or whatever."

"I'm going." Harry said and started up the stairs. When he reached his dorm, he heard Hermione and Draco talking. He paused to listen for a few moments.

"He's not coming, is he?"

"Don't be silly. Of course he is."

"Its been ten minutes, Granger."

"I'm sure he's just talking to Blaise."

"No. He's probably off shagging Wood right now." Draco sounded distraught and Harry didn't have the heart to stay away any longer.

"Hey." He said as he opened the door and stepped inside.

"Potter." Draco said, a bit breathlessly.

Hermione smiled, "I'm going now."

"Thanks Hermione." Harry said as she passed him.

"No problem." She disappeared out the door and Harry closed it behind her.

"You wanted to see me?" Harry began immediately.

"Yes. Yes, I did."

"About?" He prodded. He wanted to get straight to the point. If he was honest with himself, he wanted Draco to admit to jealously and declare his undying love like in one of Lavender's trashy romance novels. He knew that wouldn't happen but he would take just about any form of friendliness from Draco.

"Are you and Wood back together?" Draco asked quickly, a pained expression gracing his perfect face.

Harry smiled softly. "No, we aren't."

"Are you planning to get back together?"

"Why? Why do you want to know?" Harry prodded.

"Humor me Potter." Draco said impatiently.

"No. We aren't."

"Okay."

"Okay. Is there something else?" Draco shook his head and Harry sighed deeply. So much for real communication or intimacy. Draco was obviously jealous if he'd felt the need to ask about Oliver. Draco was worried that he and Oliver were planning to re-kindle their flame. It was small flame, however, compared to the wild fire he had with Draco. But that didn't mean that he was going to rush into Harry's arms. He felt like a fool.

Suddenly, while he was lost in his own head, Harry found himself with an armful of Draco Malfoy. Draco wrapped his arms around Harry's neck and clasped his hands solidly, clinging almost urgently.

Harry very nearly didn't understand what was happening. Draco was hugging him. Harry gingerly wrapped his own arms around Draco's waist, successfully hugging him back. Harry didn't know how long they'd stayed that way but it was a awhile and it was fabulous and warm and just fabulous. Draco's slightly smaller frame fit perfectly into Harry's arms, as if they were two pieces of a jig saw puzzle.

Harry heard some sort of sniff and wondered if Draco was crying. No, that was impossible. Draco didn't cry. He heard it again and understanding dawned on him. Draco was smelling him. Seriously?

"You smell good. You always smell so fucking good." Draco said thickly before leaning his head back slightly and licking the shell of Harry's earlobe.

"Thank you." Harry was barely able to respond. He was too overwhelmed. They were rarely this familiar, pressed against each other so closely that there was barely room for a piece of parchment. Which was sad considering they'd been having sex for months. Draco had rules. Rules that were obviously made to be broken and Harry was definitely not going to remind Draco of them at this juncture. It felt amazing and Harry pulled Draco even closer until their mushrooming erections made contact.

"Potter?"

"Hmm?"

Draco didn't say anything else. He attached his lips to Harry's in a flutter. They opened their mouths simultaneously and Harry moaned into Draco's mouth at the first contact with his tongue. Harry explored Draco's mouth, relishing the opportunity. He memorized every contour before pulling Draco's tongue into his mouth and sucking it gently. This time, Draco moaned in pleasure and then reciprocated the action.

Harry lowered his hands and kneaded Draco's arse, something he'd longed to do every time he saw Draco's backside. Draco moaned again and snaked his own hand between them to cup Harry's groin.

"Fuck." Harry broke the kiss to mutter. It felt so good. It always felt so good when Draco touched him. Oliver had practically been trying to grope him all night and it was nothing, absolutely nothing compared to Draco's touch.

"Lets." Draco mumbled and began to undress Harry. First he painstakingly unbuttoned Harry's shirt and tossed it aside. Next he dropped to his knees and lifted Harry's foot to digest him of his shoes. Finally he reached up and unzipped Harry's jeans, pulling them off along with Harry's pants.

Harry knew that Draco loved his member and was unsurprised to find that Draco felt the need to attach his mouth to said body part. Draco hummed around his erection and Harry couldn't prevent bucking into his warm, inviting mouth. Draco grasped one of Harry's hands and intertwined their fingers as he continued his work.

"Draco…Draco stop…or I won't last." Harry was too excited. They'd never been together this tenderly and affectionately before and Harry couldn't take it. It was wreaking havoc on both his emotions and body.

Draco let go with a audible pop and stood to face Harry. "Okay." He then began to undress himself and Harry watched. He watched as Draco's flawless skin was displayed bit by bit. He truly loved Draco's skin. "-yours, Harry?"

"What?" Harry was so caught up in watching Draco and anticipating what lie ahead that he didn't quite catch the words that Draco had spoken.

Draco laughed lightly. "I said, which bed is yours?"

"This one actually." Harry said pointing to the bed that they were currently standing next to.

"Convenient." Draco muttered and utilized every bit of strength he could harvest to shove Harry onto the bed.

Harry hummed in pleasure as Draco followed him onto the bed and kissed a trail from his legs, over his torso, to his lips. They kissed for a while longer and explored each other utilizing their hands.

Draco broke the kiss first and panted as Harry took the opportunity to roll them over and switch their positions. Harry re-attached their lips as he reached between them to tweak each of Draco's nipples.

"Potter," Draco whimpered, bucking his erection into Harry's. Harry felt like the contact was going to drive him insane. It was time. He pulled away for only a second to retrieve the lubricating oil from his beside cabinet. He rubbed it between his fingers and onto his erection as Draco watched eagerly, spreading his legs in flagrant invitation.

Draco sighed in pleasure as the first of Harry's fingers breached him in preparation. Harry watched amused as Draco began to move in time with his fingers writhing on the bed beneath him. "Fuck…now" Draco muttered.

He was ready and Harry couldn't wait any longer.

They both cried out in pleasure as Harry entered him. Harry thought that they'd always been great together, amazing together but this was magnificent. Draco wrapped his legs around Harry's waist and crossed them at his ankles as Harry thrust slowly into his willing body.

Their cadence was impeccable, they moved together perfectly. And for the first time, Harry was permitted to kiss Draco. They kissed until they were forced apart, each needing to call out in glorious release.

* * *

Upon waking the next morning, Draco registered that he was exceedingly hot. Immediately, he set about kicking off his covers. And in doing so, he came into contact with something solid.

"Ouch. Shit." Harry's voice sounded from somewhere to the left of him.

"Oh god." Draco groaned as memories from the previous night washed over him like a tidal wave.

"Settle down. I'm trying to sleep." Harry sounded groggy.

"Potter. Why'd you let _me_ fall asleep." Draco whispered harshly.

"You don't have to whisper. I put up a silencing charm before I went to sleep. And I didn't let you. You just passed out not long after we finished." Harry said. He sat up in the bed, obviously giving up on sleep and steeling himself for the fight to begin.

"Fuck!" Draco shouted. "Where're my fucking clothes."

"Here." Harry passed him a bundle of clothes and he dressed quickly on top of the bed. It was difficult but eventually he accomplished the task.

"This doesn't change anything between us. Last night was a mistake." Draco felt like it needed to be said. He shouldn't have drank and he definitely shouldn't have mauled Harry the way he had. It was against the rules. A mistake. Only it didn't feel like it. It had felt right, so very right. But this was Harry Potter. It was one thing to fool around in a clinical manner but quite another to be affectionate have a real relationship.

"It already has changed things between us." Harry argued

"Are you suggesting that we date or something?" Draco laughed as he ran a hand through his hair in an attempt to settle it down. He knew how wild his hair usually looked in the mornings.

"Yeah. That's exactly what I propose."

"We'd still be sneaking around. It's not like we could actually go out together on dates. Not that I'd want to obviously. I detest you."

"Sure we could."

"What? You think we can just walk around the hallways holding hands like Granger and the weasel." Draco was beyond irritated. They could do no such thing and Harry damn well knew it. Nobody would accept them as a couple.

"Actually, I do think we could." Harry snapped. "Who cares what anybody else thinks."

Draco laughed bitterly. "I do."

"Well, I don't."

"Whatever." Draco said and sought Harry's eyes. They were troubled. Harry looked uncertain and sad. Draco had to physically restrain himself from comforting Harry. God, it was amazing what one night could do on the psyche. This was not like him at all. He didn't even like Harry, did he? Of course he did. He was crazy about Harry and he knew it. But that didn't mean he was going to ruin both of their lives for it.

"Draco?"

"What now?" Draco asked as he struggled to put on his shoes.

"Nothing." Harry was angry but holding it in. Draco could tell by the tone of his voice.

"Fine," was all he said in response.

Draco crawled over him and grabbed his wand off the floor and cast a tempus charm. Just Great. It was after nine. How in the hell was he going to get out of here.

"I have a cloak you can borrow. An invisibility cloak." Harry said angrily, reading his mind, as he stepped out of his bed curtains. Draco heard him rummage around in what he assumed to be Harry's trunk.

"You missed breakfast." Ron. Just great. Ron was in the room.

"Yeah. I was tired." Harry said politely but there was a slight edge to his voice.

"Oliver was upset that you disappeared last night. Where'd you go."

"I went to bed early."

"Oh. Well, he told me to have you go his room when you got up."

"Alright, thanks."

"I'm heading down to the common room. See you down there."

"Yeah."

Harry came back through the curtains and threw the cloak at Draco. He was furious, Draco could tell. "Go."

Draco put the cloak on and left. He didn't know what else to do. As he walked down to the dungeons, he contemplated his loss. He couldn't believe that he'd been so cavalier before about seeing Harry. He should've never allowed it to begin, considering that nothing good could ever come of it. They could never be together out in the open. It was a ridiculous thought. But he couldn't stay away either. He was captivated by Harry.

He waited to take the cloak off until he was at his dorm door. He certainly did not want to accidentally run into Pansy after he'd deserted her the night before. That would be uncomfortable.

"I cannot believe you stayed out all night." Blaise whistled as soon as he walked into their shared room.

"Me neither." Draco said crossly.

"What's wrong with you?"

"Nothing. Harry said…nothing."

"Uh-oh. Did you and Potter break up?"

Draco screamed in irritation. "How can we break up?! We aren't together to begin with!"

"Somehow, I don't think that's one hundred percent accurate." Blaise commented before slipping into his shoes and leaving the room.

* * *

Harry waited until an hour or so before the quidditch match to go and talk to Oliver. He was dreading it for several reasons. He didn't want to hurt Oliver's feelings any more than he already had and honestly, he just wasn't in the mood to talk.

"I'm so glad that I get to see you before the match. I'm leaving right after." Oliver said as he ushered Harry inside his temporary suite.

"Yeah, me too." Harry replied and forced a smile.

"Where in the world did you go last night?" Oliver questioned as they took seats on a fluffy garnet colored sofa. Harry crossed his hands in his lap before replying. "Bed."

"I had thought that we could've…" Oliver looked a little flustered, which was a rare occurrence.

"No. We couldn't have done. I've told you that I just want to be friends."

Oliver nodded disappointedly. "I thought maybe you were with somebody last night."

"I was." Harry admitted.

"Draco Malfoy?" Oliver guessed and Harry nodded. "I figured. Every single time I turned around, you were staring at him or he was staring at you. Kind of a dead giveaway, that."

"I didn't know it was that obvious." Harry pondered Oliver's words.

"Nah, probably not to most. But I was looking for it. I overheard earlier in the day that Ron had been trying to get you together with Seamus so I watched the two of you for signs of interest. What I got was signs of interest between you and Malfoy."

"I see."

"So, how's that working out for you."

"It's not actually." Harry said sadly and Oliver frowned.

"I'm not sure I'm really the person to talk to but if you need…" Oliver began.

"No. It's fine really. Don't worry about. I don't need to talk to anyone." Harry said and laughed artificially. He couldn't even talk about it with Hermione yet. He wanted to go back to bed and hide in his covers. It was over and his fury at Draco's stubbornness had faded. The only thing he could remotely concentrate on was how much he was going to miss Draco when their affair ended.

* * *

Harry tracked down Blaise outside the castle immediately after the game.

"I need to talk to Draco." Harry wasted no time with pleasantries.

"Alright. Do you have a note or is this going to be by word of mouth?" Blaise was so very easy to get along with and Harry had never fully appreciated it until this moment.

"Just tell him to be in our classroom after dinner tonight, yeah?"

"Sure. Is everything alright? I don't know if I should say this or not but he seemed a little upset this morning."

"Just tell him for me. Please?" Harry ignored both the question and the comment. He still didn't want to talk about it.

"Yeah, okay." Blaise frowned but nodded his head anyway.

* * *

Draco swaggered into the abandoned classroom feeling confident that he and Harry were on track again. He'd requested a meeting after all. In their classroom. That had to be a good sign that they weren't over. Not that they were a 'they' exactly. But Draco was relieved somewhat. Some of Harry was preferable to none at all.

Harry was already there and waiting for him perched on the end of an elderly table. He looked worried and cheerless. Draco's strut faulted instantly. Harry looked up and smiled slightly, it didn't reach his eyes.

"Hey," Draco greeted and received a nod of the head. He propped himself up on a small student desk directly across from Harry. They stared at each other for a long while, each perceptibly waiting for the other to speak or move.

Harry was the first to give up on their ridiculous contest. He moved gracefully off his own table and moved in front of Draco. Harry grabbed him by the waist and pulled him the edge of the desk, so close to the edge that he felt like he could easily fall off. He was forced to lean forward slight and take hold of Harry's shoulders as a preventative measure.

Harry's hands ran smoothly and magnificently from his waist down his outer thighs and finally ceased movement to cup his knees. Draco couldn't prevent a grin as Harry gently urged them apart. He gratefully allowed it and watched as Harry inserted himself between Draco's legs. He watched as Harry utilized one finger, and one finger only, to draw patterns on Draco's rapidly increasing erection through the cloth of his trousers. He then added a second finger, and ran one on either side of Draco's member, adding just the right amount of pressure. Draco watched Harry's fingers slide back and forth before it became too much. He closed his eyes and moaned.

"Does that feel nice?" Harry asked, surprising Draco. It wasn't like Harry to ask questions or provide commentary during their actual encounters.

"Yes, of course." Draco inhaled sharply and reached for Harry's zip, pulling it down enough to place his hand inside. He stroked and fondled Harry eliciting delicious sounds of pleasure. Suddenly Harry placed his own hand over Draco's and stilled his movements.

"Wha…what's wrong?" Draco fumbled over his words, so aroused he could barely see straight.

Harry didn't answer but gazed into Draco's eyes. Uh-oh. He saw the twinkle and knew what Harry was thinking. Draco shook his head but Harry ignored it and leaned down rapidly, catching Draco's lips in a kiss.

God, it was just as incredible as it had been the night before and Draco responded with gusto for a few seconds, his hands grasping Harry's hair roughly before his sanity reigned in. He tore his mouth away from Harry's and shoved him away. Both were panting and Draco felt the loss of Harry's body immediately. Harry stared at him as his chest rose and fell noticeably.

"No." Draco said after obtaining some normalcy of a breathing pattern.

"You don't want me today?" Harry said sarcastically.

"That's not it. You know what I'm talking about." Draco's voice was even despite the chaotic mess of his head and body.

"Are you seriously going to keep those stupid rules?" Harry asked, already knowing the answer and dreading it if the look on his face was anything to go by.

"Yes."

"So, you won't go out with me?" Harry implored.

"This again? I thought when you'd asked to meet that we were over this shit!" Draco yelled out in agitation and flailed his arms about.

"No. I'm not over this _shit _as you put it." Harry said contemptuously.

"No. Harry. I won't." Draco said quickly. He closed his eyes and concentrated on his breathing in an effort to calm himself. Harry was silent for several minutes until he uttered words that Draco didn't want to hear. He'd been fearful of them ever since their disagreement the morning before in Harry's dormitory. In Harry's bed.

"I don't think I can see you anymore now. It's changed. I've changed." Harry croaked, emotion evident in his voice.

Draco wasn't sure what to say. He wanted to say yes to Harry's dating proposition. He wanted to kiss him again, it'd been marvelous. As much as he tried to deny it, Draco knew that the previous night was the best of his life. Instead he glanced around the classroom at he aged textbooks caked with dust and grime, the scratched blackboard, and the wooden desk where they'd gratified themselves numerous times. He looked everywhere but at Harry.

"Alright. If that's the way you want it. I won't take up any more of your time." Draco finally responded, feeling like he was addressing a business associate instead of a lover. He couldn't find it in himself to be angry. He was hurt. And he absolutely would not admit it. He left quickly and patted himself on the back for not looking back.

* * *

"Can we talk." Hermione approached him a week after the infamous night he'd spent with Harry and the train wreck that occurred the following day.

"Alright." Draco answered and escorted her out of the library and into the empty corridor.

"Harry thinks you're crazy." Hermione said as soon as they were alone.

"Hermione, let me assure you that Harry has not seen me crazy yet." Draco replied nonchalantly.

"What is your problem exactly?" Hermione questioned needlessly. He could tell by the expression on her face that she already knew what Draco was feeling. It was a given that Harry had already told her everything that had transpired.

"Harry ended our…thing." Draco couldn't bring himself to say relationship.

"I know. And I don't blame him. Why couldn't you give him a chance."

"Because…it's not possible. We can't date, Granger. I thought you were smarter than this!"

"Rubbish."

"It just wouldn't be acceptable."

"Who cares what you and Harry do. It's your own business, your own lives. The war is over Draco! And you were neutral! You're not the bad guy and Harry's not the good guy. You're just Draco and Harry."

"We'll get harassed. Harry will be tainted and ostracized." Draco said quietly. Hermione visibly softened toward him.

"I don't think he will. And he doesn't care anyway. He wants to be with you. For some reason, Draco. Whether you believe it or not…you guys could make your relationship work. If you tried." Hermione didn't wait for another response, that was evidently her parting statement. She went back into the library.

Draco stared at the door long after Hermione had left. She was right. They were together. It had been a fucked up relationship but it was a relationship nonetheless. He'd really screwed up. He needed to figure out a way to fix it. He would try. And together, they would make it work. Pleased with his decision, Draco went searching for Blaise.

* * *

"I'm re-thinking Oliver." Harry said casually as he and Hermione lounged on the grass in the commons. A dozen or so students were doing the same or milling about searching for their friends.

"You can't be serious after everything that's happened." Hermione scolded.

"No, I guess I'm not really serious. It just sounds appealing sometimes. I really miss Draco." Harry sighed.

"I know. But Harry, Oliver is not Draco and you would just hurt more when you broke up with again."

"I know. But I can't stand Ron trying to fix me up anymore. All he talks about is finding me a boyfriend. Did you know that Michael Corner is bisexual?" Harry chuckled as Hermione's eye's widened and she shook her head.

"Well. Ron knew and obviously he shared that bit of information with me last night."

Hermione laughed. "We may have to lock him in a closet or something. No pun intended, of course."

"Of course." Harry grinned wickedly before continuing, "maybe I should go out with Seamus after all."

Hermione snickered. "Yeah, right. You would make such a great couple." Harry smirked at her and then turned, glancing at the lake. He noticed Draco in the distance, vaguely walking in their direction. Marvelous. As if seeing Draco in class and the Great Hall weren't enough, now he would have to see him on Saturday afternoon. He'd purposefully drug Hermione outside to avoid Draco who seemed to always be everywhere Harry was within the castle.

For the past several days, Draco was all over the place. And as soon as he'd see Harry he'd pause and appear troubled. Then he'd flee. Once, that very morning, Draco had even grabbed Harry's arm in the corridor as if he wanted to say something. Harry prodded him but he just turned away and left. It was odd.

"You couldn't date Seamus even if you'd actually wanted to." Hermione commented.

"Oh, why's that?" Harry said distractedly, watching as Draco approached.

"He's dating some Ravenclaw now. Forget the name. Maybe it was…no…hmm…why can't I remember?" Hermione rambled and Harry tensed. Draco finally reached where they sit on the grass but instead of passing as Harry had assumed he'd do, he plopped down in front of Harry. Draco crossed his legs like he was going to stay a while.

"Draco, hi." Hermione said cheerfully.

"Hi Granger." He greeted her but his eyes remained focused on Harry.

"How are you?" Hermione asked, already knowing the answer. After she'd spoken with Draco the day before, she made rounds with Blaise, who filled her in on Draco's decision. She was pleased to say the least.

"Better, thanks." Draco replied, without glancing her way. Harry was beginning to feel uncomfortable with the intense way Draco was gazing at him. Draco's face was a blend of emotions from lust to need to understanding. Harry dropped that train of thought for fear of getting his hopes up and having Draco knock them down.

"What are you doing?" Harry inquired, distressed with Draco's presence. What was he playing at. Harry glanced around and noticed the attention they were receiving. "People are beginning to stare."

"Okay. Good." Draco smiled.

"What do you mean good?" Harry asked agitatedly.

"I don't care. It's good if they stare."

Draco moved so suddenly that Harry was startled into stillness as Draco grabbed him by the base of the neck and pulled him close. He briefly made eye contact with Draco before Draco connected their lips. It only took Harry a split second to return the kiss hungrily. He loved kissing Draco and had thought it would never happen again.

Draco broke the connection first. "Good because I want them to see me kissing my boyfriend."

"Your boyfriend?" Harry raised an eyebrow.

"Yes. If you want?" Draco asked, a bit nervously. It was adorable. Draco didn't do nervous very often. Manically horny, sarcastic, and drastically angry he did. But not nervous.

Harry smiled. He didn't think in a million years that he would see this moment. He was ecstatic. "Yeah, I want." He said as he pulled Draco into another kiss.

"Finally! You two have been exhausting me.!" Hermione shouted causing them to break apart and look at her.

As the three of them laughed, Draco glanced around. The commotion was evident. Everywhere he turned, students were staring, whispering, or openly giggling.

"Is this public enough for you." Draco asked.

"Yeah. It'll do." Harry winked before hitting Draco lightly on the arm in a playful gesture. Draco opened his mouth to say something but Hermione beat him to it.

"One question though. Who's going to run off right now and tell Ron before somebody else does?" Hermione questioned.

"I think Harry should do it." Draco answered first.

"I knew you had a few screws loose. You do it."

"No way!" Harry laughed at Draco's horror filled expression.

"Then what are we going to do?" Harry questioned.

They stayed silent for several seconds before they spoke at the same time. "Hermione."

"I knew you going to say that." She sighed powerfully. "I'll be back. Hopefully." Hermione said as she trotted into the castle.

"He won't be pleased." Draco warned but Harry grinned.

"He'll get over it. They'll all get over it." Harry said and then kissed him again.


End file.
